


Pomegranate seeds

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rich Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), afab language, bad boy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My pussy,” Lance screams, the rest of the words choking on his vocal cords when the pulse of Keith's cock inside him electrifies his body right down to his cervix. His fingers tremble against his clit, eyes rolling to the back of his head when his thighs lock tight and Keith pounds just right to make his fingers ground into his slick. “My pussy.”





	Pomegranate seeds

“Fuck… oh, fuck,” Lance moans loudly, toes curling and teeth biting into his spit-licked lips when the echo of the room brings his voice back to his ears. 

 

He’s glad he sent the service home the moment his parents stepped through the door. Glad that they decided to go on another honeymoon trip, because the wails that Keith is pounding out of him with his well-cut hips are unbecoming of a daddy’s boy like him. 

 

His cunt, of course, doesn't know nor care for his reputation and clenches around Keith's cock with a steady pulse, drips come down the shaking muscles of his ass like Lance doesn't have anything to lose from this. His breath drags as Keith grounds into him with mischief, the squelch of his pussy damming when Keith looks up from above him with linen eyes. 

 

“You're dripping, kitten…” Keith says, dropping his voice low to make Lance arch into him, watch the way his cock slips past his pliant folds and makes his pussy, still new to the insistent shape of Keith’s cock, open and close weakly.

 

Slick gushes out with sounds that make Lance's ear redden and he is still thinking, words tumbling inside his mind, to excuse why this is happening again. Why he is spread open underneath Keith in the main stairway of his mansion, edge of a step digging into his back as the force of Keith's thrusts push his body against the coldness of the stairs, making him slip with trembling fingers into that headspace. The one where Keith is the only thing he sees, the only thing he feels and the only one that matters. 

 

He looks up with half-lidded eyes to watch Keith's inky hair swinging in time with his body, perfect precision into motion, and feels himself melting, becoming honey to the touch-- mind softening to cotton until his mouth becomes a wicked little thing.

 

“So deep,” he whimpers, fingers curled tight on the edge of the stairs as his thighs shake when Keith angles his hips just right. It's raw, animalistic, and yet Lance can't help tilting his hips and pushing against Keith, giving his cervix up for the taking, raising to the predator’s challenge. 

 

“No one’s been this deep before, baby?” Keith cooes, leans forward to catch the drool slipping down the corner of Lance’s mouth with his tongue. “Not even your toys?”

 

“Never been like this,” he whispers breathlessly, fingers tugging at his brown locks when Keith knocks into that sweet spot that makes his body tighten in wonder. He cowers from the movements, pulls his hips backwards to breathe through the pleasure and still begs for more. “Fuuuuck, Keith, too good-- hn!”

 

“Yeah?” Keith says, opening Lance further and grinding into him to make the squelch louder, to feel the wetness sliding down his balls with each movement. “Then why aren't you taking it, baby?” 

 

His tone is sweet, warm caramel dripping down his body, but the way he grips Lance's hips and slams to the hilt screams of a brutality that has Lance's wails seizing, cunt being beaten wide by the only cock he has ever had down his throat. 

 

“My pussy,” Lance screams, the rest of the words choking on his vocal cords when the pulse of Keith's cock inside him electrifies his body right down to his cervix. His fingers tremble against his clit, eyes rolling to the back of his head when his thighs lock tight and Keith pounds just right to make his fingers ground into his slick. “My pussy.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith growls, leaning forward to watch Lance's baby blues slip closed. “Yeah, baby, do it.” 

 

Keith is unrelenting, hips moving and thrusting into the trembling body beneath him, disrupting the delicious heat of Lance's walls as he fucks him through his orgasm. Sweat clings to the back of his neck and slips down his body, thighs burning from the staccato movements, but seeing Lance clinging to the bars of the railing with a white-knuckled grip, mouth hanging open in a silent scream only spurs Keith further, tongue loosening and thoughts spilling pretty between them.

 

“You want me to cum in your fat pussy? Mmh?”

 

Lance nods urgently, silent except for the way his pussy echoes his pleasure. His fingers stroke his clit, an afterthought that just accentuates his trembling, as his other hand clenches around the bar.

 

“Then give me your come, baby. I want it again.”

 

And it's just with that command that Lance grows rigid, toes curling painfully as he goes cross-eyed and comes on Keith's cock hard enough to make him growl and spill right into the edge of Lance's limits-- where slick is hotter and mixes deliriously in a creamy white mess.

 


End file.
